Dark Prince
by Vaerin7
Summary: The Hatake family is a powerful demon family, yet someone isn't ready to follow their ancient rule. When Sasuke is named as the heir to his father's throne, plans are set into motion. Upon marking Naruto, he sets the field for a devestating blow. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So quiet, so peaceful… a perfect day. Sasuke is lounging within the forest, sighing in contentment as the sun's warm rays soak into his pale skin. It's supposed to be an important day, but the trees were calling the young snow leopard demon. Sasuke is the son of the powerful Demon Lord, Kakashi Hatake. The silver haired snow leopard is aloof and carefree, so skipping out on a meeting he probably snuck out of himself isn't something new… it's actually expected. The whole of this forest… of this country… is ruled over by the lazy feline. Everyone loves the Hatake family, with a few exceptions of course, and Sasuke has yet to be named the heir of the demon throne. Today was supposed to be that day, yet he's reluctant to take up that responsibility. His father is far more powerful than himself and he knows it's going to be an extremely long time before he's to sit on that throne… but he liked being the unnamed child that simply hung around. It was easy to walk among those of the village with a carefree attitude, never having to look over his shoulder or suffer those awed stares. Even Kakashi didn't want to name his heir; it was his many older siblings that were pressing it. Kakashi hates the fact that naming Sasuke as such will take away his childhood, the other having hoped beyond anything he could protect his child from the demands of such a life… a life he himself ran away from frequently.

"Cub?" the tall man calls.

"I'm here, daddy," Sasuke purrs down to the demon below.

"Did you visit your mother like she asked?"

Sasuke makes a face before leaping down, landing in a crouch and stretching in a feline manner. He sits down on the plush grass, playing with a nearby flower absently before his eyes follow the path of a Monarch that passes him.

"I don't like visiting, Mikoto," he huffs.

Mikoto is the one who bore him, the woman that mated with Kakashi twice before she was finally marked by his current mate. They're always fighting, claws and fangs always present when they get so close to one another. His older brother, Itachi, has yet to be singled out as either Nori's or Kakashi's cub. He's positive he's Nori's so no one bothered to check. Sasuke is an outcast within his mother's family, which is why he was handed over to his father the minute he was born. He rarely bothers to visit the woman that bore him, as it only manages to make him feel uncomfortable and worthless.

"Sasuke, she really enjoys your visits."

"I know, but… I don't like going there. I'm not like them."

"You haven't been like them for sixteen years; it's not going to change overnight."

He looks over at his father, sending him an exasperated look. His father is very handsome and everyone has been trying to catch his eye, though he only has eyes for the teacher in the academy near the palace. His silver hair glistens in the sun as the wind ruffles the spikes they lay in, his mismatched eyes closed in happy crescents as he grins at his only cub, and his lithe muscular body is covered in pale skin. He opens his eyes, one gray and one crimson, when he gets no answer from his cub.

"Daddy, they tease me," Sasuke huffs. "You know they do. They keep trying to pick fights with me and I don't want to fight with them! I'll end up hurting them!"

"Calm down, little cub," the man sighs. "I know you don't like the other young ones there, but your mother and brother appreciate when you stop by. They know how difficult it is for you, but it's hard for them to find the time to come to the village."

"… I know."

"Why don't you head there now?"

"Daddy…"

"I'll go with you, okay?"

Sasuke sighs and nods, letting his father pull him to his feet before keeping his fingers tightly wrapped around the other's hand. His father looks only in his twenties, but he's been alive for over a hundred years. His entire family is far older than him, making him the youngest cub within the Hatake family. He's been accosted by several older demons, though they're always attracted by his looks. Like everyone in his family, his build is lithe and muscular with rounded snow leopard ears and a long spotted tail. His skin is pale and soft, his hair raven silk that spikes in the back while the bangs hang to frame his face, and his eyes are endless pools of black that turn crimson when he's angry. He's popular within the demonic world, yet there's only one demon he wants… the one he knows he'll never catch without some serious luck.

Laughter fills the area, a streak of blonde running through the trees with a wolf demon hot on his nine tails. The fox grins widely, the wind blowing through his hair in a cool rush as the hot sun kisses his already tan skin. Naruto loves the forest, loves the trees and nature and playing with his friends. Kiba is the wolf demon trailing him; the two having gone swimming beforehand and how playing tag in their boxers as they dry off. Kiba has dark brown spikey hair and red triangles tattooed beneath his yellow eyes, he's more muscular than Naruto though still maintaining a fairly slim figure, and his wolf tail is wagging excitedly behind him. Without warning, they skid to a stop and end crouched on the earth. They sit down to catch their breath, eyeing one another before laughing.

"So… mating season is coming up," Kiba remarks. "Are you going to let an alpha take you this time?"

"… Maybe," the blonde fox murmurs. "If the right one tries."

Naruto is a trophy for alphas, the son of the most powerful nine-tails and rapidly closing the gap between them. His hair is a mess of blonde spikes, his body a tad feminine because of his status and still powerful, and his eyes are the brightest blue never seen before. With all his pursuers, however, not one has been able to mount him. He's beaten them all down with a certain amount of ease that sent them home embarrassed and ashamed… to be beaten by a submissive isn't something an alpha strives for. For this reason alone, Naruto is sought after if only to 'put him in his place'. He scoffs at the very idea; don't they know who his mother is? Those idiots wouldn't know the first thing about mounting him. They'd probably fall victim to his nine tails, all of them writhing to strangle someone. He only wants one alpha, but he's loathed to approach them… he's a monster among demons, too dangerous when provoked to be anything but a devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if this chapter sucks ^^; It's supposed to tell you the relationship he has with his mother. Once again, there's nothing serious in it. It's extremely tame... I don't even think there's much cussing. It'll build up to the good stuff, promise =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sasuke sighs as he listens to the woman that bore him, trying with all he is to appear interested when he's anything but. Mikoto is a very beautiful panther of the cougar variety, her long black hair always down and blowing in the wind as her large hazel eyes watch the world intently. She's been known to sway more toward artistic and is always fascinated by the unusual… hence her young love for Kakashi, no one's more unusual than him. She's been catching him up on events within the Uchiha compound, the majority he doesn't care to hear. Kakashi is sitting with a smile on his face, humming quietly to himself and tipping off his cub that he's fallen away mentally hours ago. That's when it happens, the opening he always waits for.

"So, sweetie," Mikoto states cheerfully. "What's been going on in the main village?"

"Well, since you asked," Sasuke grins mischievously with a glance to his ever eccentric father. "Uncle Gale is on his fifth 'serious' relationship of the month, but he swears this one is going to last. Uncle Kytes started seeing someone, yet no one else knows… it's a secret, so you can't tell."

"Oh, okay," she nods seriously. "Just between us, I get it. What about your dad? Does he know all this juicy gossip?"

"Pft, probably," Sasuke states flatly. "He just lets everyone get away with stuff, that way they'll be indebted to him when he wants paperwork done."

"Ah, smart man," Mikoto says in feigned awe as Sasuke suppresses his laughter.

This is why he loves this woman; she's funny and knows just how to lighten his mood. They do this at every visit, catching each other up on the gossip between their worlds, and it's the only way Sasuke knows how to connect with her. Their first visit together was a complete failure, all business and no fun… until Sasuke mentioned that his Auntie Ariel and Aunt Blizzard accidentally blew up the triplet's lab and hightailed it before anyone found out it was them. Sasuke was in the garden at the time of their retreat. After that, it was gossip upon stories and Sasuke learned quite a few interesting things about his family he later used for blackmail purposes.

"Go on, dish it out," she urges. "Before your dad zones back in and finds out what we're doing."

"Well, Aunt Blizzard went on a mission last week, but ditched it in favor of spending time at the bars in the desert village," Sasuke smirks. "My friend lives there and saw her. She was supposed to be hunting down a rare scroll, but sent someone else so she could have fun. Then Uncle Shade has been meditating in the gardens lately… well… until someone released a fast growing and aggressive plant that nearly strangled him. Good thing he's a shadow demon."

"Who did it?"

"I don't know, but it was on the night of the demon meetings and Kyuubi was in a foul mood."

"Oh, how scandalous!"

"Daddy found a mate," Sasuke murmurs. "But… he won't talk to them. He's afraid of chasing them off."

"… What? Who?"

"That teacher near the palace? Iruka Umino. He really likes him, but he always gets all tongue tied and blushing when he's near him. He's not as sure of himself as he was with you… that's what he told me."

"Awe, how cute!" Mikoto squeals excitedly. "Let's play match maker!"

"I can try," Sasuke murmurs. "But I don't think I'll be very good at it."

"… Does my baby boy have a mate in mind this year?" she asks teasingly.

Sasuke blushes brighter, looking away and drawing little shapes in the dirt with his index finger. He's not normally bashful, but this is mating he's talking about… with his mother! There has to be rules against this sort of thing.

"Yes," he finds himself uttering quietly. "It's a Kitsune."

"Which one? There are an awful lot of Kitsune."

"… Kyuubi's little nine-tails."

There's no answer from the woman that gave birth to him, his dark eyes peeking up to see her face. It's grinning widely, a mirthful glint in her eyes as she holds back the urge to glomp her youngest child. That's about when Kakashi zones back in, yawning with a stretch before catching the look in his once-lover's eyes.

"What did I miss?" he wonders tiredly.

"Nothing."

"Our baby has a mate in mind!" she cries out in joy.

Everyone stops and turns to look at them, Sasuke face getting brighter as he hides against Kakashi's chest. With a chuckle, the silver haired snow leopard ruffles his hair affectionately. Mikoto starts going off on the mating talk, Sasuke's blush spreading from his face to consume the entirety of him.

"Sorry, Mikoto, but it's about time to get Sasuke back home," Kakashi remarks if only to save his cub. "It's getting dark out and his aunts like him inside before the sun falls too low."

"Oh, I understand. I'm very sorry Itachi wasn't here; he's been running off on more missions now that Nori is ill. I'll send him your way when he gets a minute… maybe he'll be able to help you catch your mate."

"Mom," Sasuke whines.

She snickers, watching Kakashi lift his cub onto his hip easily and waving when they start retreating. The silver haired demon is right; Sasuke is used to a certain routine that won't break until he's mated. He's still just a cub after all, something that won't change until his one hundredth year. He'll start mating how, but his mate won't be able to conceive until that year. Slowly, the swift movement lulls the cub. Kakashi's sure leaps through the forest feel like floating on clouds to the raven haired snow leopard, the motion enough to rock him to sleep. After just a few minutes, his eyes slide closed and he's snoozing against his sire's shoulder.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this. I know it's short, but I only write 3 pages for each chapter of requests. Oh Yeah! This is a requested fic from Aliendroid! Thank them dearly, because I probably wouldn't have written this if they didn't ask =) I'm also following very few guidelines, which means it's their skeleton of an idea and mostly my fic... but they get to request anything they want in it. The next chapter will be on Naruto and may have a dash of a requested pairing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, chapter 3! =) As promised, Kiba's alpha shows his face. I don't really remember if I described Naruto in the first chapter, so I might do that in the 4th. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Uzumaki Naruto is a fierce nine-tails… and everyone knows that. Kiba is sitting on a fallen tree, watching in amazement as his best friend and litter mate throws yet another powerful alpha. He doesn't know why they even try anymore, not after he managed to throw just about every one of the royal snow leopard males. That feat alone should scare the others away. The royal blooded snow leopards are the most powerful demons in eons, only overshadowed by the nine-tails called Kyuubi… coincidentally, she's Naruto's mother. She could've taken the throne, but laughed in the elders' faces at the very thought.

"Anyone else want to waste my time?" the blonde growls.

His devil is coming out, something he's never happy showing, and the wolf demon that's known him since infancy prays they'll leave before he turns feral. Yet another thing he inherited from his mother… the level worse than demon in his temper. He sighs in relief when they all retreat, not so much from fear of his friend but more for fear of his friend hurting himself.

"Do they ever give up?" Naruto growls before sitting beside Kiba.

"Nope. Alphas are a persistent breed," he sighs.

"You're so lucky you found your alpha earlier this mating season," Naruto pouts. "Now the others won't bother you."

"Just lay down for one of them…"

"No," Naruto snarls. "If they can't keep me pinned how the hell are they gonna keep me safe? They're worthless if they can't beat their own beta!"

"Okay, okay, simmer down."

Footsteps approach and Naruto stiffens, a growl rumbling in warning from between his lips, and the figure approaching sets Kiba into a floating warmth upon sight.

"Shino!" he squeals.

"What the fuck?" Naruto mutters rubbing his ears. "You're such a chick when you see him."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, you're drooling all over my tails."

Kiba huffs and hurries over to the older male, the mixed demon embracing him happily. Shino's mother is an insect demon, so he has her eyes… completely black. His father, however, is a wolf and those charcoal features adorn his body. The only way anyone knows his lineage, however, is if they know his family. He keeps his unnatural eyes covered by sunglasses, as insect demons are extremely rare and sought after by many. He's powerful, but it never hurts to be cautious… especially with a new mate to protect. He pulls the smaller wolf closer and kisses him deeply, the blonde fox making a gagging motion to his friend.

"Kiba, it's time to go home," he states in his soft monotonous tones.

"Shouldn't we make sure Naruto gets back okay?" the dark brown wolf asks.

"Naruto is not my mate," Shino comments easily. "But if it will make you happy, we can walk him home."

"No, that's okay," the blonde waves off. "I'm not going home right away… I might stay out tonight."

Kiba frowns and is about to remark to that comment when he catches Naruto's wistful gaze… the blonde is thinking of the alpha he wants. Shaking his head, he murmurs a quiet 'be careful' and follows his mate to their new home. Naruto's cerulean orbs follow his retreating form, yet he's gone in a gust of wind before the other is completely out of sight. Naruto's powers revolve around the elements and his body easily shifts into said elements upon thought, that's just how incredibly powerful he is… no demon can do that unless they have ancient blood and even then it's rare. His body reappears in a clearing near the Hatake compound, his eyes watching the rapidly rising moon play along the surface of the lake there. This is his quiet spot, the one place he knows he's safe. Mainly because it's snow leopard territory… and he's already kicked all their asses.

"Back again?"

He jumps and turns quickly, large cerulean eyes landing on glowing crimson. Slowly, that crimson fades to black and the moon glitters within those endless pools… the fox's breath is stolen. The youngest Hatake stalks closer to him, it's casual and predatory but still so him.

"You come here a lot during mating season," Sasuke remarks. "Why?"

"I'm safe here," Naruto murmurs. "I've already proven your uncles can't top me, so they leave me be and no one enters their territory."

"I'm here," Sasuke murmurs offhandedly.

Naruto snorts at that, not meaning for it to sound as the young snow leopard takes it. With narrowed eyes, the demon glares at the one he figures is being mocking with him. Sasuke is extremely powerful, far more than his uncles, and if this arrogant little fox wants to challenge that… then he's about to test his luck against this beta. With no warning further than an angry growl, Naruto is tackled to the ground. He yelps in shock, his body falling away to dirt before rebuilding rapidly away from the enraged cub. A small smirk flits upon his lips at the unexpected challenger, blue eyes swimming with joy against Sasuke's now crimson ones. Sasuke leaps again, dropping before Naruto can move and sweeping a foot out to catch him unaware. The fox cries out as he falls, stopping his descent and flipping back onto his feet. You can never fall if you want to remain unpinned. Sasuke in on the offensive, throwing punch after kick and not allowing the Kitsune the pleasure of retaliation. Naruto glares balefully at the extremely talented cub, growling in irritation as his tails lash out in place of his limbs. The snow leopard is impressed to say the least, yet his own tail quickly wraps around his target's ankles… and Naruto is on the ground.

"Shit!" he gasps out.

Before he can get back up, the coldness of ice creeping across his skin catches his attention. None of the other snow leopards used this trick, but his body is slowly being encased enough that he can't move. The cold has him more worried about his chattering rather than escape, the blonde whimpering in the face of such cunning. Weight drops down on the small of his back, his skin almost too numb to feel it… and then pain blossoms in his collar as Sasuke bites down hard.

* * *

><p>Whoo-hoo! =D Sasuke finally took the mate he wants! Hmm... I wonder what happens now. Don't know, but I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter! I hope you guys are okay with the wait, I'm trying my hardest =) Once more, this fic was a request by Aliendroid! Thank them when you get the chance! She's awefully picky about certain pairings though ;p

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Naruto stares at the stars above in complete and utter bafflement. Not about getting marked, but about the mixture of emotions rolling within him like a storm at that fact. He's overjoyed the managed to attract the alpha he wants, but he's outraged the other marked him so easily. He's a Kitsune; he's supposed to string them along a bit before finally _allowing_ the other to mark him… what the hell happened?

"You've been lying there like an idiot for fifteen minutes now… should I be worried?" Sasuke remarks from the flat rock he's been lounging on. "I don't have to go find a new mate, do I?"

"I hate you," Naruto sighs out.

"You're just pissed I beat you," the cocky feline snickers. "Don't feel bad, not many are able to best me in a fight."

"I _really_ hate you."

"So… ready to go inside? It's getting kind of cold out here and, whereas I can't really feel the cold enough for it to affect me, I don't want you getting sick," he comments offhandedly. "We can start looking for a home tomorrow!"

"We're both young yet, we're not leaving our parents," Naruto snorts derisively. "Besides, you're not allowed to leave the Hatake compound alone. You're only choice is to find a home within the compound."

"True… so let's go."

Naruto rolls his eyes, inwardly cursing his new alpha while butterflies swarm his stomach… his mind rarely ever agrees with his body on these things. With a snort meant to convey is annoyance, the Kitsune turns away from his snow leopard mate. Sasuke rolls his eyes, knowing just how stubborn the Kitsune race can be… especially those of _Kyuubi's_ bloodline. He slinks off the rock much like a wildcat, crawling over to his mate without a sound. Once he's close enough, he pounces and stands with Naruto over his shoulder.

"What the hell!" the nine tails snarls. "Put me down, damn it!"

"Time to go inside," the snow leopard remarks with a happy purr.

He stalks back home, Naruto flailing on his shoulder. When he meanders into the large hall at the entrance to his family's home, the two there immediately turn to look at him. Kytes and Gale are two of Sasuke's many uncles. Kytes is the fourth youngest, his hair a shaggy white and his eyes a crystalline light blue. He's part Kitsune, but definitely doesn't brag about it, and part wind demon. Gale is older than him, but younger than his twin sister. He's just pulling back his long white hair, his navy eyes garnering a peculiar whitish glow as they turn on Sasuke and his captive. He's one of the few pure snow leopards, although he and his sister sway more toward ice.

"Sasuke, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Gale frowns. "We can hide a lot of things for you, but kidnapping isn't one of them."

"He's my mate," Sasuke states as though it's obvious.

Naruto has his arms crossed behind Sasuke, a scowl taking over his features as his tails itch to strangle the other. He heaves an annoyed sigh, his twitching tails finally falling limp in his defeat.

"Awe, little Sasuke-cub is growing up so fast," Kytes sulks.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and drops Naruto onto his feet, grabbing one of his tails when he attempts to bolt. With a yelp, the little Kitsune falls and the snow leopard gladly drags him along the linoleum by said tail. On the way to his room, Weather and Tempest catch him in the hall outside the library. They're the younger of the triplets, always together and always talking in unison… well, for the most part.

"Hi, Sasuke," they greet.

"Hi! What were you two doing?"

"Um… nothing," they offer quickly with light blushes. "Nothing at all."

"You were getting in trouble, weren't you?"

They immediately shake their heads in the negative, mirror images beside one another as they move… it's like seeing double. They not only dress alike, but their hair and eyes are exactly alike as well. Both reach up and brush their long slate bangs from their glistening black eyes, the rest of their slate hair cut in matching bobs. Kakashi is strolling down the hallway with Shade, the older snow leopard silent as Kakashi reads his book. It always seems the two can carry hours of conversation without actually speaking, something that confusing and fascinates the young demon.

"Hey, cub," Kakashi grins. "What are you doing up?"

"Catching a mate."

With mismatched eyes wide in surprise, Kakashi looks between a miffed Naruto and a smug Sasuke. A grin breaks out on his face, joy and pride shimmering in his eyes.

"That's my boy! Going for the difficult one, yeah? Was he easy to catch?"

"No," Sasuke scoffs. "I actually had to work for him."

"Awe, well… at least you know no one else can have him."

Sasuke nods in agreement, dragging the Kitsune off as his uncle and father watch. Naruto is definitely not a happy demon, a low growl continuously rumbling from the smaller male. Kakashi heads off with his cub, making certain the youth actually goes to bed this time.

"You don't have to follow me," Sasuke grumbles.

"I didn't follow you last time and look what happened. I thought we agreed not to sneak out after night anymore."

"I did, but… Naruto only comes into our territory at night."

Kakashi chuckles, his ear twitching at a strange whistling sound before he's tackling his cub to the ground with the Kitsune. Sasuke's heart races as ice covers them, missiles of air slamming into the shield of ice and sending vibrations along the shell to create cracks that travel like webs. Kakashi's teeth are grit, his eyes closed tight as he tries to force more power into protecting the two cubs, and Naruto rolls his eyes as his own power is called on. Dirt and vines cover the icy prison protecting them, hardening and shrugging off the wind like it's but feathers. The attack ends quickly, leaving no doubt that there is an enemy to worry about.

* * *

><p>Finally! The enemy has arrived! =D I hope you're enjoying things so far, even though I think I just sort of jumped into that ending ;p Oh well, I'm sure I can amend the mistake later =)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah! I'm posting too much today! Lucky you! See, I finished fixing up one of my older SasuNaru which I turned into a chapter fic... and downloaded all the chapters to find I have no room to download anymore T^T I have to post to open up room for my GrimmIchi fics. Wow, you should love me much for that =3 Anyway! On with the fic!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The sudden attack is enough to still the hearts of those within the Hatake compound, as no one saw it coming. Their family isn't aggressive on most occasions, friendly on all occasions, and there isn't anyone they know of that would challenge them. Sasuke and Naruto are forced to stay the night within the central library, the room Kakashi uses as his office. It has no windows, a safe haven in times of war, and all the siblings hole up there for the night. Shade keeps the cubs and Kakashi within his reach, the demon changing form into a wispy snow leopard made of the lightest gray shadows. This form is large, almost touching six foot with its back, and it's useful for curling around all three bodies he's protecting. Shade is the strongest of the siblings aside from Kakashi, but he's also the most equipped for spying. No isn't the time to use that talent, however, as his secondary is in danger and his nephew is as well.

"I don't suppose you guys have a plan for dealing with this," Naruto sighs.

"We're… working on it," Ariel smiles.

Ariel is the younger twin between herself and Gust, the youngest twins. Kakashi is the only one younger than they. Ariel and Gust are identical and they love to play on that, much like Weather and Tempest. The only difference between them is the fact Ariel and Gust refuse to speak in surround-sound… something that, when it happens on accident, leads to arguments and fights. She's very beautiful with her shaggy shoulder length white hair, her gray blue eyes always shining in mischief no matter the situation. Both of them are submissive.

"Oh and while you're working on it, we'll just sit tight and act like our lives weren't almost ended," the Kitsune remarks in sarcastic joviality.

"Oh good, I thought I might have trouble getting you guys calmed down."

Okay… so she's not the brighter of the siblings. She's actually quite flighty, a trait normally blamed on wind demon mothers since the wind demons are usually flighty... but their mother was a water demon. Since Gust isn't much better, they've decided to blame it on their youth. After all, they haven't reached adulthood just yet. Kytes sleeps against Shade's feline body, the only one of the siblings wistful because of his demonic nature. He's a submissive wind demon, with shaggy white hair and light blue eyes, but he's also half Kitsune… his mother was a wind nature Kitsune. She's the only fox their father ever held a fancy for; he said Kyuubi ruined the species for him.

"This is bullshit!" Blizzard snaps aggressively.

She's the older twin to Gale, the two both dominant. Whereas his attitude is more laid back and his dress is more hipster, her attitude is almost violent and she dresses like a street scrapper. Her silver hair is short and spikey, her eyes coal, and she's an ice demon where Gale is a wind demon. All of the Hatake clan members have snow leopard features, their fur tinted with the color of their elements.

"We should be out there fighting, not hiding like simpering cubs!" Blizzard continues as she paces furiously.

"It would be wiser to take our time," Torrent, the oldest, remarks. "We have no clue what we're up against, if they have an army, whether this is personal or just an attempt at claiming the throne… We need to think this through."

"You think it through!" she hisses. "I'm going hunting!"

Torrent growls, just a quiet and low rumble one step from a purr, and Blizzard immediately backs down. The oldest Hatake sibling isn't much for words, never raises his voice, and rarely acts on his displeasure… but when he does the others know to submit immediately. Torrent is the oldest of the triplets and matches Shade for power, yet he never has the will to use it unless his siblings are in danger. Just like his sisters, his slate tinted hair is a spikey mess though it's slightly longer than theirs and his eyes are a mystifying black. All the triplets are rare storm demons; their talents splayed within many categories… such as wind, water, sometimes lightening, and even earth or fire. Some storm demons are more talented in some areas than others, but Torrent alone is well rounded in all of them. He's the most dangerous creature to walk this world aside from Sasuke's new mate… Naruto has all that power, the will to use it, and a vicious pedigree backing him up!

"How about you guys sit around twiddling your thumbs and I'll go sneak about to find out who attacked us!" the blonde chirps up.

"How about no!" Sasuke growls. "You're mine; you aren't allowed to do that unless I say you can!"

"Uh… yeah right," the fox scoffs. "How about… See you later!"

His body bursts into a cloud of sand and drifts off, his mate yelling and cursing at him with the knowledge he can't grasp his escaping uke. Gale sighs as he crouches beside his nephew, patting him on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Worst part about that type of mate? They never listen," he points out. "You can order them 'til your blue in the face, but they'll always do the opposite just to spite you… That's why no one mates with Kyuubi's kin."

"This sucks!" Sasuke hisses. "I'm gonna kill him when he gets back!"

"If he gets back," the beatnik comments. "He just may head home to make you suffer a bit… I think Kytes's mom did that to dad a few times when he pissed her off."

"Twenty-three," Kytes murmurs quietly. "He kept trying to force her to leave the forest and live here… Mom loved the forest more than dad, unfortunately. She's still there."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. His uncle is always soft spoken, which he chalks up to the mother… although he doesn't know why. She's just as aggressive as Kyuubi on a bad day, a bit less on the good, but she's never been quiet. He wonders sometimes what caused his uncle to lose his voice; no one in this family is ever quiet except Torrent and Shade… Torrent rarely speaks and Shade _never_ speaks that the cub is aware of. He gives up, he'll never understand this eccentric family… he only knows he'll end up just like them. Scary as it is, at least he'll be like his father… the others are fucking insane.

Naruto drifts around the area the attack came from, hovering the ground before wrapping around a tree. He knows better than to simply reform, as that will give away his presence and alert the enemy should they still be in the region. His eyes land on the figure of a wind demon powerful enough to break through Kakashi's rather strong shield… Kabuto. The man isn't new to Naruto, they've met once before. The only thing wrong with the picture… is the fact he's dead.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, duuuuuun! I wonder who the enemy could be? I really had to think long and hard about that one, because I couldn't figure it out... but I triumphed! =D Now... if only I could start the next chapter. I've been spending so much time on SasuNaru, I'm falling being on GrimmIchi T^T Shame on me! I don't deserve to consider myself a GrimmIchi fan *bawls* Then again, in my own defense, all my SasuNaru are already written ;p<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys are still reading. I know last chapter was rough, but they can't all be diamonds.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The discovery of Kabuto, one of the greatest allies of the Hatake clan… but also one of the shadiest, has the clan in an uproar. It's only logical that finding something like that, knowing Kabuto was the only wind demon with the knowledge to target weak points in Kakashi's own shield, would mean there's an inside job playing out. The man was a planner, a strategist, and he would've laid a foolproof plan to topple the demon lord and claim the throne… too bad he didn't put into account whoever he's working with would want him out of the way. The siblings were immediately scattered, searching the nearest continents for clues on what's happening and what's been going on. Kakashi, however, stays within the walls of the compound to watch over their 'loyal' staff.

"Things are really screwed up now," Sasuke sighs.

"Mm…"

Naruto is using his stomach for a pillow, the two lying outside beneath the sun and well inside the compound's walls. The youngest Hatake is anything but weak and can beat the best of the adult demons even in an unfair fight, so Kakashi has no worries about his precious cub… that's why the majority of his friends are taking shifts in guarding him! Right now, Kiba is standing guard with a fox demon named Sai and a feline called Sakura. It doesn't seem much… but just get that kitty angry and you won't see your next birthday.

"Are you scared?" the snow leopard asks.

"Pft, hardly," Naruto mutters. "I grew up with my mother and twin sister, you don't know the meaning of the word fear until you've lived with them."

"I didn't know you had a twin sister."

"Mm hm," the little blonde fox remarks uncaringly. "She's the complete opposite of me… don't go near her if you value your life."

Sasuke scoffs at that, moving his ebony gaze over to take in his friends. Kiba is more Naruto's pal, but he's worked guard duty for Kakashi the past three years or so and Sasuke doesn't mind him. He's arguing with Sakura right now, the pink haired tabby hissing in her irritation. Sasuke's known Sakura all his life, the feline has been trying to attract him for years, and she's been nothing but a loyal friend and almost sister. She's not the most voluptuous thing in the demon world; more lithe and graceful than overly curvy and seductive… that's a fox's thing, not a feline. She is, however, the most dangerous in his opinion. Her temper is quick to ignite and her strength sets her at the top of the food chain… she was taught by Naruto's Aunt Tsunade, the most powerful Kitsune aside from Kyuubi, and the woman strikes fear into the hearts of all who hear her name.

"Just because I'm not a cat person, doesn't mean I can't tolerate them!"

"I'm a damn fine person to be around, you filthy mutt!"

"Oi! I'm not calling you names!"

"You two seem awfully upset," Sai murmurs with a small smile. "Perhaps if you took a time out to calm down…"

"Do you want me to punch you?" Sakura hisses.

"Well… no…"

"Then back the fuck off! I can't believe he teamed me up with a couple _dogs_!" she grumbles.

"Canines at best!" Kiba growls out. "I am not, nor will I ever be, a tamed house dog!"

Naruto snickers as he catches the reminiscent feeling of Shino presence, the teen always entering at the very best moments. The minute Kiba is finished uttering those words, the wolf mix saunters up.

"Kiba?" he murmurs.

"Shino!" Kiba states with the biggest grin Naruto's ever seen on him.

He hurries over to the other, glomping him in a fantastic volt from about five feet away. Shino, all too used to his boyfriend's antics… and Naruto's, considering the two demons were reared together and Shino dealt with them both from day one… doesn't back up a bit and catches his uke without hassle.

"Oh yeah, that doesn't look like a tame house dog," Sakura snorts in humor.

Kiba's tail is wagging happily as Shino holds him, kissing his forehead before the younger wolf demands something deeper. Sai watching in a mixture of shock and uncertainty, scratching the back of his head as Shino meets his uke in an open mouthed kiss just this side of heated make out.

"Hello! You're supposed to be guarding the demon lord's only child!" the pink haired feline states.

"… Oh… sorry. Shino, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking on you. I had heard what happened and was a bit worried. It would seem the younger generation is the one placed in charge here while the older is off gathering information," he states. "Shikamaru and I have been called to relieve you of your posts."

"Just you two?" Sai asks curiously.

"Lee will be stopping by with Neji and another later, but right now it's just us. Don't worry, we're more than enough. I have my little spies set up all over and Shikamaru can read all shadows in a large range, we'll do well on our own."

"We'll have to start creating teams to keep a ranged demon in the area," Sakura points out. "It'll be much easier that way."

"Shikamaru is working on that."

Sasuke watches the group, sighing in irritation. He was so hoping to claim his beta utterly last night… but Naruto didn't want to play. He actually has the bruises to prove that. The two had fought for hours before passing out from exhaustion. He knows he probably should've stopped the first fifteen minutes… but he wanted to get laid, damn it! The blonde fox has been lazing around all day long now, seemingly uninterested in the rest of the world, yet Sasuke has a feeling his mind is working furiously on these recent events. He doesn't seem like much, but the snow leopard cub has heard of Naruto's genius. With a huff of breath that comes out in a cloud of steam courtesy of his power and boredom, Sasuke turns his eyes to the sky. The sky is cloudless, unfortunately, but the little breaths that billow out before him create the illusion of clouds before disappearing. He realizes things could be worse, but he's hoping it doesn't happen for a long while.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry the last chapter sucked, I hope this one didn't as much T^T I scattered the OCs, they won't really be coming back, but come on! 3 pages isn't really enough to write all this stuff so you're satisfied, you know? Give me a break, peoples!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Kind of. I'm not repeating my rant throughout the fixings, but I just want you all to know I'm here again! =) I'm not getting on the net from my fixed computer until I back everything up (no more scares) so I have to post in a roundabout way. It's okay, you still get your fix =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The night has crept up upon those in the demon world, Sasuke and Naruto finding themselves within the privacy of their newly shared room. The two are uneasy around each other at this time of night, after their first all night fight it was only to be expected. Naruto crawls into bed, watching Sasuke warily as he does so, and Sasuke sits down to contemplate his new mate's attitude.

"Okay, I understand you didn't want to be my mate…"

"It's not that," Naruto assures. "I'm just… nervous."

"I'm your mate, Naruto, I won't hurt you. You have to trust me."

The fox grumbles at that, yet he knows Sasuke's telling the truth. With a minute nod, he lays down for his alpha and gives him a pointed look. Sasuke grins happily, sleeking over to lie between Naruto's legs and disrobe his fox. Though it's obvious the Kitsune is wary, the young snow leopard tries his best to soothe his nerves. He trails his hands over tan skin, nipping and licking the slender neck before sucking on the mark he made. Naruto moans in appreciation, arching his back as they're both left naked. Sasuke shifts his position, reaching for a small tube in order to prepare his uke.

"What are you doing?" Naruto wonders.

"Making sure you don't get hurt," he comments.

He presses a digit to the fox's entrance, the cold liquid coating it drawing a gasp from the blonde. Carefully he slips the finger in moves it around, adding a second to stretch and scissor the tightness he'll soon be claiming. Naruto whimpers and mewls, crying out at the third finger added when they strike his prostate. Sasuke's attack on that spot is relentless and Naruto is so close to coming undone it's wonderful, but the snow leopard pulls away before it can happen. Naruto hisses in anger, yet cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure when something much larger takes the place of Sasuke's fingers. He angles his hips to thrust into that sweet spot, keeping Naruto lost in a haze of bliss as he slides in and out of him. The smaller body beneath him unconsciously spreads itself wider to invite him closer.

"Mm… S-Sasuke… so good. Ah! Hah… ah."

"You're so beautiful, my fox," Sasuke purrs.

He slams in harder, rocking the bed beneath them as he fights to obtain that oblivious that'll have them both speechless and shivering. He's vaguely aware of the fact his lover is quite vocal, wondering if he can get him screaming loud enough for the whole house to hear. He almost wishes his aunts and uncles were back, as the look on Naruto's face when they all comment on his late night activities… which is a given knowing them… would be priceless. Finally, the blonde gasps and his crystalline eyes roll into the back of his head as his release is torn from him. The velvet walls around Sasuke's thick member increase their pressure, tearing a growl from the raven as he works harder at his own end. Naruto watches in fascination as Sasuke's face twists in pleasure, his body stilling as something warm fills the smaller male. Sasuke sighs in content, pulling out of his mate and lying at his side. The fox hesitates a moment, yet turns to cuddle with his more stoic counterpart.

"Sasuke, if you ever leave me I'll kill you," Naruto comments.

"Really? I wouldn't kill you," the raven smirks. "I'll kill the person you left me for and chain you to the bed until you decide running is futile."

"… I like that idea better," Naruto grins. "Except, I wouldn't let you have sex at all until you swear to never leave me again!"

"… Sadist."

"I'm a Kitsune, what the hell did you expect?"

Sasuke chuckles at that, holding the fox demon closer and kissing his blonde locks. He would never leave his mate and he's fairly certain Naruto would never leave him, but the banter is fun anyway. As the two slip into a quiet slumber, Sasuke's vaguely aware of someone watching them. He recognizes it as his father, so he brushes it off. Yet at the very back of his mind, from the direction of the window across from his bed, he aware of a second set of eyes. The feeling from them is cruel and uncaring, something he's never felt from anyone before, and it sets him on edge.

The next morning, Naruto is up and around before Sasuke. The raven haired feline watches with sleep filled orbs and mussed bed hair as Naruto darts around the room, too tired to even voice the question buzzing in his head. Once the other finally slows down enough to notice his mate's semi-wakeful state, Naruto hops on the bed and kisses the snow leopard.

"I'm going home for a bit," he grins.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Mommy's coming to pick me up!"

"Naruto, I don't want you outside the complex," Sasuke sighs. "You know it's dangerous. We have no clue who that man was after in the first place, they could've been attempting to hurt you!"

"They can't hurt me," Naruto waves off. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Sasuke knows he won't win this argument, the blonde far too stubborn for that if their first attempt at mating is anything to go by. He relents and gets ready for the day, heading downstairs to see Kyuubi standing with his father. The woman never fails to send shivers of terror through him with just a look, her crimson eyes glittering with bloodlust even through the more civil of conversations.

"Good evening, little heir," she comments. "Welcome to the fold."

"… Fold?"

"He's quite quick when he's not sleepy," Kakashi chuckles. "She means the family. Kyuubi is now your mother-in-law."

Sasuke could swear somewhere in the back of his mind his entire world just shattered, the distant screams of all those within that world going through Armageddon echoing in his ears as his mind shuts down. He's vaguely aware of Naruto kissing him goodbye and Kakashi ushering him to his new guards before he wakes, finding himself sitting in the kitchen with Kiba and Choji while Sakura and Ino argue about who the hottest male demon is. He sighs heavily, resigning himself to a boring day without his mate.

* * *

><p>Special chapter to say 'thanks for your patience'! Hope you liked it!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here's the next update. I apologize, but I most likely won't be updating as often. My classes require too much attention and I'm suffering from an infected Palminary gland (the saliva gland in your jaw). My jaw is swollen twice it's normal size and I'm feeling a mix between getting punched in the side of the face repeatedly, a tooth canal, and an ear infection all in one. I'm really not feeling the love my writing usually provides, so I'm sleeping off my infection. Sorry T^T

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The day starts near like any other, though he prefers is started with waking to his mate. Sasuke has been stepping on eggshells since breakfast, his father in one of his spastic moods that usually has him spending time with his mother in the Uchiha compound. Even though he's Kakashi's son, the man still contains an air of mystery his own family can't crack. His eyes, mismatched and gleaming with a genius one of eons would contain, glimmer with the knowledge of something deeper happening around him.

Today he's sitting quietly with Ino and Ten-Ten, both females arguing about who the hotter demon is within the Hatake family. Personally, Sasuke doesn't care. The only male in his vicinity is Sai, who's been lingering for quite a few shifts since he 'can't find any inspiration and hates to be bored'.

"Who do you think is the hottest, Sai?" Ino asks with a huff.

"Hmm… Sasuke, hands down."

"Dude, so not cool!" Sasuke snaps. "You know I hate being in those surveys."

"I know!"

The youth scowls as Sai goes back to his painting, sketching the young snow leopard with water colors. He always loves painting Sasuke and the snow leopard never really cares much. Usually, he's lucky enough to catch Sasuke in his animal form during a catnap. Today, however, the younger is content to lounge in his hybrid demon form.

"You're so beautiful on canvas," he smiles widely.

"… Please don't say that again, it kills my dominance," the other sighs.

It's just after lunchtime that Kakashi hunts down his cub, the young snow leopard snoozing carelessly in a tree tucked safely in their garden's depths.

"Sasuke-cub," he calls.

The youth jerks awake, his tail frizzing out as he yowls and slips off his tree limb. Kakashi sighs and holds his arms out, catching a bundle of hissing and spitting feline demon.

"I'm happy to see you, too, cub," he waves off. "I need you to take his parcel to your brother."

"… Daddy, I don't like going there."

"I know that, but I really need you to deliver this. Normally, I'd ask your Uncle Shade, but he headed toward Gaara's village."

"Fine."

"Don't stop to rest; get there as quickly as possible. You'll only be safe within these walls and theirs. Do not come home unless Itachi is with you."

"Why?"

"No questions just trust me. This is very important."

Sasuke is a bit unnerved; however he trusts his father's judgment. He tucks the parcel away in his shirt pocket, zipping it up to keep the mysterious package safe, and then darts toward the gates. He's surprised he's not sent with his entourage, yet he's aware he's fastest on his own and his father would know that. The wind whistles past his ears as he relishes the normally gentle breeze, now whipping in his face to cool him off. He catches the sound of a bullet parting the air, his body immediately taking to the trees and leaping between branches. The strange power continues to attack him, his lithe form curling, sliding, and clamoring through the trees with an agility rarely seen in even his kind. He dives from a tree completely uprooted, flipping a few times before effortlessly landing and continuing his full throttle run.

"Stay still you little runt!" an unfamiliar voice hisses. "I can't hit you if you keep moving."

"Yeah right, let me get right on that," Sasuke scoffs mockingly.

He makes a sharp turn to the right, zigzagging through the brush before taking a tree like a curling stairwell. At the top, he pauses to look around for his assailant. A man he doesn't know is hiding within the bushes looking for him, his scales shimmering in the sunlight that filters through the canopy.

*A snake demon, * he frowns.

Before he can move, the demon below glances his way and a force he can't see slams into him. His eyes grow large and he gasps, holding tightly to his perch. The demon below is moving again, Sasuke attempting to suck in oxygen before leaping to the next tree. He's so close to his mother's compound, he can't fail his father now… not ever. Before he can make contact with the next tree, the winds push him away from them and he's plummeting to the ground below. His lungs strain for breath, his vision darkening along the edges, and he curses himself for stopping after he was told not to. Just before he hits the ground, the winds swirl beneath him and his decent is halted inches from serious damage. The demon is behind him, forked tongue darting out in triumph as Sasuke is set gently down against a tree.

"Can't have you harmed," he hisses. "That won't give us what we want, it'll only piss your dad off more."

"W-What do you w-want with me?" Sasuke stammers out as he fights to stay conscious.

"You're gonna be our prisoner for a bit… just until your dad gives up his throne for you," he grins. "And his life, of course. Afterward, though, you can go free."

"I won't be your leverage," the youth hisses even as his head bobs.

"That first hit you took is working to suffocate you," the demon laughs. "It won't be long now until you're out like a light. Good night, little prince. When you wake, you'll be chained down in our lair… maybe we'll even have some fun."

The other fights back the urge to throw up at the comment, his vision finally going black as his head lulls against the tree trunk behind him. Before he's completely out, he can hear more footsteps coming calmly toward them and he briefly wishes his father were there. It's not often that he thinks such a thing, but he's never felt as scared as he does right now.

* * *

><p>Okay, there's that. I know, I know. But really, you should've expected I'd leave off on a cliffie... I'm really good at that ;p I'll try to write more, but no promises. I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go lie down now.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I'm back! =D I hope you all missed me =) But not too much! Here's the next chapter to Dark Prince... as if you didn't know that already ^^; I have a few interesting twists... or at least one... and I hope you've all remembered the cliffy from last chapter! Enjoy =3

BTW, for those that read my GrimmIchi, I'll be reposting 'Uncharted Waters'. It probably won't show up on your alerts, because I'll be posting over the current chapters, so keep that in mind =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The night is still, the waning moonlight peeking in through broken blinds and striking Sasuke's closed eyes. He groans in pain, his every muscle screaming in protest as he stirs, and forces his eyes open to view his surroundings. The room is made of dark wood, a single candle lighting the small area the cot lies in, and Sasuke's surprised he's not cold. The blanket he's wrapped in is actually thick and well made, keeping in his body heat just enough to warm him comfortably. He sits up and glances around, sniffing the incense laden air within the room to catch the scent of another. Someone is in the room with him, hiding within the shadows.

"So… you've caught me," Sasuke hisses. "What are you planning now? You're not very knowledgeable, leaving me here without restraints and only a single guard…"

"Good thing I caught you before you were carted off," an amused snort sounds within the dark. "I doubt they would've lasted five minutes against such a dangerous opponent."

"… Aniki?"

"You certainly get yourself in some serious spots without trying, otouto."

Itachi moves from his seat in the darkness, stepping close enough for the candle to set light to his features. Sasuke's eyes grow large, relief setting flight within him, and a small smirk makes way upon his lips. He's never been so happy to see his older brother.

"Aniki! What happened?"

"I felt you approaching, I had been staying here for the week," he comments. "You remember this place, don't you? My cabin between the compound and Konoha? I used to bring you here when you were younger, when I was in charge of your lessons."

"I remember."

"When I felt the attacks, I got worried and hurried out to find you. You were just falling under when I reached you," he explains. "The demon sent to abduct you is dead."

"… Thanks, aniki," Sasuke breaths.

Itachi sends him a rare smile, as small as it may be, and sits beside his injured brother. Sasuke has always been an oddity, but that's to be expected considering who his father is. Itachi has always felt compelled to protect the smaller feline, tucking him away from those within the Uchiha clan for his own safety, and now is no exception. With Sasuke injured as he is, he'd be easy pickings for the more aggressive panthers within his clan… it's best to keep his little runt here until he's healed up enough to fight back.

"So, cub," Itachi muses. "How's that little pink haired tabby?"

"Sakura? Please don't get me started," he huffs in exasperation. "She had the audacity to offer her love if anything should happen to Naruto. I know she'd never do anything to hurt him, hell I don't think anyone can hurt him, but the comment was unappreciated."

"How's Naruto now?" Itachi wonders. "I heard from your father that you managed to bag a mate, but shouldn't he be with you?"

Sasuke sighs and looks away, a forlorn look in his eyes. He had managed to ignore the building pain within his chest in the face of threat and confusion… but now it's back. With an empathetic nod, Itachi leaves Sasuke to his thoughts for the moment and the young snow leopard tries to imagine what his ball of mischief could be up to.

In the meantime, the mountains of Kyuubi's territory are alight with the fireworks of fury. Upon Kyuubi's return and Naruto's arrival, they were met with an eager female. She's Naruto's double, though her long hair is pulled back into two pigtails and her attitude is far less compliant than the soft hearted male she calls her twin. Separate the two are nightmares, yet together… they're apocalyptic.

"HE WHAT!" Hikari screams.

"It's not that bad, Hikari," Naruto assures with his hands up in defense. "I really like him."

"I'll fucking castrate that piece of shit snow leopard!"

"No you won't! He's my mate; I won't let you hurt him!" Naruto snaps.

Their 'civil' conversation started with a recount of Naruto's little vacation, Hikari always happy to hear Kiba is doing well. After all, he's practically her litter mate. Once the blonde Kitsune started telling of his fight with Sasuke and the marking… well… she wasn't as happy anymore. Hikari has done everything in her power to keep the riffraff from her 'little' brother. Since Naruto is less aggressive than her and far more naïve, he's normally their preferred target. Sure he manages to keep them away, yet they've begun fighting unfair lately and she's started hunting them all down to give a 'friendly' warning.

"No one fucks with my family!"

"Hikari, I wanted him to be my mate," Naruto pleads. "He's the one I keep talking about... that super-hot, yet extremely arrogant, snow leopard? Kakashi's little cub?"

"… Oh he is hot," Hikari remarks wistfully. "Do you think he'd mind if we shared?"

"I'm not sharing him with you!" Naruto hisses. "He's mine! I'll share anything else, but not him."

"… Baby," she huffs. "Whatever."

Naruto and Hikari laugh at their childishness, forgetting their anger that shook the mountain only moments ago as they relax. It isn't long, however, that Hikari's laughter stops abruptly and a snarl is ripped from her throat. Naruto, uncertain about the sudden change, stops to listen. Their ears twitch at the different sounds as they attempt to pinpoint the foreign one they heard, their bodies ridged and ready to defend or attack at the drop of a pin. A rustling from the bushes draws their attention; the two back to back in hopes of thwarting any would be assailants. A small ball of black bounces toward them. They watch it cautiously, gasping when a cloud jets forth from it and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! I know, it's probably not that good T^T I"m sorry. I got you with the cliffhanger, though, didn't I? Lol! I bet you all thought Sasuke was captured by the enemy, huh? I know AlienDroid did! They requested it and they still fell for the cliffy! *evil laughter* Anyway, I'm hoping to get the story flowing a bit better next time ^^; Until then!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I was going to go in a totally different direction with this chapter, but I changed my mind! p I'll draw it out a little bit longer, get the twins really riled! =D I'm glad this fic wasn't too hard to get back into... I might finish it before the others =( Oh well, at least it's fun while it lasts! *,* Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Hikari blinks, the thick smoke of pitch irritating her sky blue orbs as she attempts to force her sight to cut through this smog. Her hand had automatically reached for Naruto when the strange ball went off, his hand gripped tightly in her own as they tense in wait of attack. They don't have to wait long, the earth beneath their feet sending the vibrations of each step into the soles of their feet. She thanks the stars they're prone to running barefoot, as it makes the vibrations that much easier to read. She yanks Naruto to the side, dropping down as the waves get closer. The minute she catches a sandal through the smog, her foot darts up high to dig into a yielding stomach. The grunt of pain brings a wicked grin to her lips, the feral touch of it unnerving to even her twin.

"How dare they," she hisses in a tone unlike her normal voice. "How dare they try to harm my kin! I'll kill them all!"

Her voice, dripping with bloodlust and rough with the pleasure it brings, echoes throughout the dense smoke in a manner that draws terror within Naruto's gut. He hates when she gets like this, as he's the only one that can stop her and it normally leaves him unconscious.

"Hikari, we should fall back and find momma," he comments quietly.

"No… I'm going to bathe in their blood."

"Please, Hikari, I don't like when you get like this. We should just go find momma."

"Stay close to me."

It's obvious she's not going to listen anymore, yet Naruto isn't ready to risk the inevitable unconsciousness that always leaves him vulnerable. If these guys are stupid enough to attack a tone like that, let them get skinned alive. He feels the trees reaching out to warn them, thankful their power is vast enough to touch all aspects of nature, and gets ready. Three men attack, one leaping down from the tree branches and the other two darting from the brush. Hikari snarls as she hurls herself forward to meet the airborne assailant halfway, claws unsheathed and fangs bore. With a howl of delight, her claws sink into the man's chest and her fangs tear the soft flesh of his neck. Blood gushes from his artery when she clamps down and rips a chunk away, the crimson soaking her front as her sharp talons yank out the ribs they had hooked around. The two that moved for Naruto are stock still in a mix of horror and disbelief, the blonde ignoring the carnal sight his twin makes as she dismembers her prey as a wolf would do a sheep. She turns, her bangs casting shadows over her eyes… but not taking from the eerie sight of her eyes lighting up red. One demon forces himself from his stupor, grabbing onto Naruto's upper arm and pulling him back. The blonde male sighs, elbowing him in the side and stepping hard on the ground to send a spire jutting from the dirt. It pierces the unknown demon, driving into the bottom of his stomach and out his back between his shoulder blades.

"You guys are seriously stupid," Naruto scoffs. "We're Kyuubi's kits. It'll take a hell of a lot more to take us down."

The smoke begins to clear, Hikari standing as blood trickles down the smooth tan skin of her arms, hands, and face. She immediately backs up with caution shining in her edge-of-insanity orbs. There, in the clearing all around them, hundreds of demons wait for the chance to strike the two down. They begin to get nervous, the twins standing back to back once again in hopes they'll make it out of this predicament.

"All we want is the dark prince's mate," one man shouts. "Give yourself up and we'll leave this place quietly."

Naruto makes to move, yet Hikari stops him. Her cautious glance breaks into an arrogant smirk, her stance relaxing to show that swagger tenfold, and everyone starts to get edgy. In the trees, on either side of the clearing, sit two gargantuan foxes… one with fur of glimmering gold and eight tails, the other with fur of crimson fire and nine tails.

*Really, * the fiery fox sighs in annoyance. *Who has the audacity to send such vermin to my home? *

*I don't know honey, * the gold fox states in humor. *But they certainly need to be taught some manners. It's always best to send such insignificant pests during the night… that way we can destroy them along with the mosquitos. *

Naruto can tell those around them are terrified, their blood running cold in their veins at the sight of the two most powerful Kitsune in the world. With nothing more than the swipe of their tails, the foxes turn the demons to nothing more than smears of red of tree trunks and boulders… splattered bugs upon a surface. Once they're dealt with, the foxes glow brightly before their bodies seem to fall away in a shower of fire and sunlight. In their steads walk a man and woman, one is Kyuubi and the other is Arashi. Arashi is a strong man with proud features, spikey blonde hair, and blue eyes. His smile is contagious as he heads to his children, lifting Naruto into a hug and eyeing Hikari with a shake of his head. Kyuubi grins in pride at her daughter, always overjoyed to see her kittlings taking after her. Naruto isn't as often as Hikari, but the rarity is what makes it such an enthralling act.

"Come, kittlings," she sighs out. "Now that your father's home, we can spend quality time together."

"Yea!" the twins shout in joyous unison.

Kyuubi glowers at the bodies lay strewn and destroyed, her crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. A hand on Naruto's shoulder keeps him behind as Hikari hurries after Arashi, the younger twin gazing upon his mother's worried features.

"What's wrong, momma?"

"Naruto, what did these men want?" she asks seriously.

"They said they wanted the dark prince's mate… I guess that's me."

"For what reason?"

He shrugs, not really understanding how grave the situation is. Naruto was born with a light unlike any other… even his sister. He can locate the good in everyone, trusts far too easily, and remains ignorant of the world's darkest side. Normally Kyuubi loves that fact, but right now she has a feeling this isn't going to be a good thing. Her baby is in danger because of his mate, yet she can feel deep down that this has nothing to do with Sasuke. Something within her keeps pushing her mind in the direction of an age old feud over the throne, one that should've been decided centuries ago… and that something is very persistent.

* * *

><p>So... Yeah, that's it for now ;p Don't worry, I'll write more. I just want to get my other fics rolling again. Until next time! Luv you all! =3<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for any misunderstandings on the last chapter ^^; I used the name Arashi for Minato, because I didn't know his dad's name and the majority of fics I've read uses Arashi. I fixed it, though, so from now on he's Minato =) As for Hikari, she's not exactly my character. She's Naruto's female self, but I absolutely abhor the name 'Naruko' so I used a different one. Sorry about that. I hope that clears things up for everyone, I'm not planning on bringing in anymore of my characters so if you think I have it's likely I just don't remember their name in the manga or series.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Kyuubi looks upon her kittlings with an affection she spares no one save her mate, the blonde Kitsune curled beside her as they settle down for the night. Their kits are bunched together between the larger foxes, snoozing peacefully as their parents stay vigilant throughout the night. Although they sleep, their large ears keep alert for any sounds that could be a threat to their young. Naruto and Hikari aren't their first kits, but they are their youngest and favorite. Those before them were centuries before and are either dead or lost contact with their parents… something that's not uncommon for demons that live for so long.

"Something is bothering you," Minato murmurs as he lifts his head.

"… Yes," she admits quietly. "Do you remember when the throne was first won? Back when the war between demons was brutal and the Hatake clan was caught up in it when they came here from the south?"

"I remember."

"… Do you recall when the war ended and there was an argument over who would sit on the throne?"

"I believe you were volunteered, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I refused. My loyalty doesn't travel any further than my own blood and that doesn't make for a good leader in this world," she sighs. "I nominated the Hatake clan; it was met with great approval… by all but one clan. Since then that clan has attempted to take the throne by force off and on. I believe they're at it again and our little kittling has become one of their victims."

"They'll regret their idiocy should they ever manage to take Naruto from our care," Minato assures. "Don't worry so much, he's stronger than we give him credit for and his bond with Hikari is more powerful than any twin. He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

She sighs and curls her tails around her little balls of fur, the two blonde kits purring in their sleep before falling deeper in that net of safety their parents create. As the older Kitsune join them in slumber, Kyuubi's worries only increase and she finds herself awake the majority of the night in order to watch her young.

Sasuke stares at the moon longingly, his thoughts circulating on his mate. Something happened, though Naruto isn't in danger at the moment, and the worry is eating him alive. Itachi moves into the room; both glad to see Sasuke recovering rapidly and unsettled at the worry within those eyes.

"Problem?" he wonders.

"Something happened to Naruto," Sasuke remarks. "I could feel his fear and anger within my mind… he doesn't seem to be in trouble at the moment, however."

"We should head back to the Hatake compound," Itachi comments softly. "I'll carry you until you're able to run on your own."

"I can walk just fine, aniki."

"That may be so, but I'm not planning on walking. Come on."

He scoops Sasuke up with only a little complaint… it never helps him to complain to Itachi, as it's like complaining to his father. Kakashi always pretends to ignore him at that point, so he's learned to give up quickly. Right now, he's grumbling in irritation as his older brother holds him close. Itachi is at a full run, darting through the trees by habit as his mind wanders through all that's happened thus far. It's not difficult for the genius to connect everything that's gone on, both current events and past attacks Sasuke hasn't been privy to.

"Uncle Madara will be holding the fort in the Hatake compound while the siblings are off on errands and protecting other villages," he informs the irate cub.

"Uncle Madara doesn't even hold the fort in the Uchiha compound," Sasuke scoffs. "He stays as far away from clan responsibilities as possible, he hates them."

"True, but he like Kakashi," Itachi points out. "They're rather good friends, you know."

"Sure, and Kyuubi wanted to bare my dad's cubs," the young snow leopard snorts derisively.

"… Anyway," Itachi mutters hesitantly. "You should be safe under Uncle Madara's watchful eyes."

"… Are you serious?" Sasuke gasps. "She wanted to? What the hell is wrong with her? Is she completely insane?"

"Well… yeah," the older panther chuckles. "But we won't hold that against her. After all, she's the mother of your mate."

Sasuke groans, for once wondering if marking the feisty blonde was a good idea. Though he loves his mate, he's not certain he could survive dealing with Kyuubi. With a heavy sigh, he cuddles into Itachi reluctantly and closes his eyes. Within his light doze, however, he has nightmares of his mate being stolen away.

It's midnight when Naruto wakes to the sound of whispering, the little blonde fox lifting his head curiously as the veil of sleep slowly falls away. Kyuubi and Minato are still slumbering, as is Hikari, and Naruto tries to get back to sleep… but the whispering is persistent. With a yawn, the little fox squeezes from between the other furry bodies and shakes off the lingering slumber. He trots out of the den, ears flicking to catch any dangerous noises as he scampers toward the entrance to their home.

*Odd, * he muses inwardly. *I could've sworn I heard something. *

He steps out into the open, still timid on leaving the safety of his home completely, and sniffs the cool night air. The moon is full and hanging high above in the dark sky, the stars winking all around the large body of reflected light, and Naruto can feel calm swimming through him. Unfortunately, that calm has his guard falling just a bit. A rustle in the bushes draws it back up, yet it's only a rabbit. With an excited yip, the little fox bounds out of his safe haven and chases the bunny around the clearing before remembering he's supposed to be in danger.

*I don't like being in danger, * he huffs. *It's not fun at all. *

Tucking his tail and letting his ears droop in resignation and impending scolding, Naruto heads back into the den. Just above the door, lies a snake in waiting. Just as Naruto's small body pounces on the doorstep playfully, the snake strikes out and wraps around the little fox before they disappear.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be working on the next one soon =) Sorry again for the misunderstanding, I'll attempt to get the names right in the future!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long ^^; Don't worry, though, I'm back now! I hope you didn't suffer too much on the edge of that cliffhanger =) Now you get to know a little more about what's going on! Yeah for you! XD Anyway, back to the fic that you've all been waiting for! I'll try not to do that again ^/^

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

When he wakes, he's cold and hungry. The area around him is damp and smells of moss, the darkness easy for his eyes to cut through. He's in a strange cavern, one made naturally and no doubt held within a labyrinth of tunnels. Along the wall are strange characters that glow faintly, telling him he's not going anywhere anytime soon. Those symbols are used within demonic jails to keep prisoners powerless and trapped… they don't know Naruto, though. He sits within the pitch and reaches out his mind, never happier to have such a unique connection to his twin. Naruto knows his mind is connected to hers once an overwhelming feeling of tempered rage and underlying seduction slams into him, the younger twin cursing his sister's perfect Kitsune nature for the headache it gives him.

*Hikari! * he shouts mentally.

*Shut the hell up, I'm sleeping! *

He rolls his hypnotic blue eyes at the comment, realizing he'd expect nothing less of his sister no matter what manner of trouble he's in. After a moment, he sends his distress through their link. He knows without a doubt it has her awake and foaming at the mouth in bloodlust, instantly sending calm along the link to stop her from overreacting.

*Where are you! * she demands once she's calmer.

*I don't know, I was kidnapped. *

*How can I kill them if I don't know where you are? *

*Go to the Hatake compound, Sasuke needs to know, * the younger blonde informs. *He'll know what to do. *

*I know what to do! Find the fucker and tear them limb from limb! *

*Tell Sasuke, Hikari. I don't want you charging in without a bit of knowledge on this matter, * Naruto insists. *I know you're strong, but he's smart. Strength is nothing without brains and, unfortunately, I usually act as yours. *

*Yeah, yeah. You're the smart one, * Hikari waves off. *But I'm the strong one and I can kick your ass, so you better watch insulting me! *

Naruto ignores the last comment, breaking the link and listening for footsteps outside his cold prison. It's hard for him to piece together, but this place seems so familiar for some reason. With a heavy hearted sigh, he sits within a corner furthest from the cavern's opening and waits.

Hikari is fuming, her mouth running a mile a minute as she relays everything to her parents. As she continues, Kyuubi's features gain more and more fury. Once she's done, the Kitsune are transforming into their larger fox forms with howls of bloodlust. Minato picks Hikari up gently, his teeth nipping at the back of her shirt, and bounds after his hostile mate. They're on their way to the Hatake compound, though Kyuubi wants nothing more than to hunt down her kittling, and Minato doesn't want to chance leaving his second precious kit alone and vulnerable. Hikari shifts into her own fox form, the back of her shirt changing into the nape of her furry neck, and sulks the whole way.

The Hatake compound is quiet, which… if you know the Hatake clan… is seriously abnormal. Kyuubi saunters on unhindered, Minato changing so he can hold his daughter's fox form close within his arms. They arrive just as Itachi bolts through the doors with Sasuke, the cub shouting and hollering in anger as he attempts to attack his older brother. Itachi stops in from of Kyuubi and Minato, curiosity in his crimson eyes. It isn't common for the Kitsune that lead the mountain clans to show up so randomly.

"Kyuubi," he bows with Sasuke scrunched up against him. "It is rare for you to visit this place. Is everything okay?"

*Everything is most certainly not okay! * she snarls. *One of my twins has been taken from me! I want blood! *

"… The kidnapper's I hope?"

"I apologize for Kyuubi's rage," Minato states calmly. "She hasn't suffered a stolen kittling for many years. Even those were rewarded with death before she took her kits back."

"I understand. I just happened to arrive in time to prevent Sasuke from being taken."

"This is why they came to steal away our cub."

Sasuke has fire and ice within his orbs, his blood burning for revenge even as it freezes in fear for his mate. Kyuubi is coaxed into her human form, the group heading in to speak with Kakashi and Madara. When they reach the two, they're entering the study and Madara is arguing with Kakashi. The argument is cut short, however, upon the distant sound of echoing footsteps… Itachi's. The others make no noise and he's loyal enough to the demon lord to give him the extra warning before plans are overheard by sensitive ears. Kyuubi gives him a glare, as she knows what he's doing, yet says nothing more.

"I'm afraid your enemy has made an enemy of us," Minato smiles tightly. "A grave mistake by a thoughtless amateur or a strategic rouse by a powerful opponent. Which is it, do you think, Lord Hatake?"

"I'm thinking the former, why?"

"Then you would be wrong," Kyuubi snaps. "This is not the move of an amateur! Whoever is planning this is powerful, for no demon without power to back it up would threaten my blood!"

"True, but I had yet to learn of your misfortune… which would be..?"

"Naruto has been taken," Minato frowns.

"Naruto is right there," Kakashi points out in confusion.

Hikari scoffs and leaps from her father's arms, her body shifting into her human form easily. Her eyes, so like Naruto's, are burning with a rage the younger twin could never feel. Sasuke's heart skips a beat at the similarity, yet it doesn't thump quite as wildly as his mate gets it to. Kakashi is visibly surprised, as he's rarely encountered the other half of Kyuubi's twins; however he shakes himself from his stupor quickly.

"You need a lesson in history, Kakashi-cub," Kyuubi states a bit calmer. "For any answers you may seek as to this assailant's identity will be within the folds of time past. Allow me to take you back to those times, as I lived them in infamy. We will ferret out our common enemy together… or would you rather flounder about like the inexperienced cub you are?"

* * *

><p>Probably not the best of chapters, but there you go. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it gave you a tad bit of insight... but not too much. I can honestly say this isn't going to be anything like the mystery in Maid for Crime, but you'll all be shocked with the bad guy when I finally reveal it! I promise!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long, I've been a bit busy ^^; I tried to put in a back story, but I think it really sucks. I'll let you guys be the judge of that. I really didn't want to drag it out too long, so it's just the basics. Sorry, you don't get to hear from Naruto in this chapter. Just sit back and enjoy what I've given!

Naruto: Whoa, wait a minute... I don't get to be in this chapter? But... I'm the star! I'm the super genius, not the damsel in distress! *shouting*

Sasuke: I don't know... you look like a damsel in distress to me. *shrugs*

Naruto: I do not! Take that back, you asshole!

Sasuke: *counting on fingers* Kidnapped, trapped in a strange place, unable to free yourself, sending your twin to find me so you can be rescued...

Naruto: *sulking* Shut the hell up, you've made your point.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Everyone is seated as Kyuubi paces the library's sitting area. A fire crackles in the fireplace behind her, setting off an eerie glow to the woman and reaching out with burning embers and snakes of flame in comfort. Not many realize that, although she dabbles in all forms of elemental magic, fire has always connected with her on much deeper level. Finally, she gathers her thoughts and stands with the fire behind her.

"Okay. I want you to listen very closely," she states firmly. "What I'm about to tell you I will not repeat."

"Just talk, woman!" Madara snaps. "We haven't all day for you to relive your glory days!"

She growls in fury, her tail slamming down into the embers as the flames coil around it to soften the blow. There isn't even the hint of singed fur, the fire integrating with her body instead of harming it. Madara quiets, yet his irritation is still plain along his features. He knows better than to anger Kyuubi too much; however he's not going to cower like a simpering pup either.

"Now… Pay attention," she snarls.

She turns to the fireplace, waving a hand and drawing both smoke and flame from its container. It spreads out before her, the smoke curling and shifting to form landscape and the fire twisting into little figures roaming along it.

"This is the war, so long forgotten," Kyuubi states. "It began with a simple ambition… as it usually does…"

***Within the smoke***

The lands were peaceful once, everyone living together quite contently. Farmers stayed to the villages, herders took their animals to the mountains to graze the meadows littering them, and fishermen lined the coast. Demons were everywhere and no one cared to start anything… their way of life worked for them. Then the arguing began. It started with little things; where hunting was allowed, who's territory was who's, claiming the best fishing holes… it was petty and ridiculous. All of these arguments caused by one meddling mind… Orochimaru. The fork-tongued snake had the greatest ambition of all, and that was to become the king of all demons. Before, they didn't need someone to keep the peace. Everything flowed smoothly and they had little to no interest in making waves, yet within just a few weeks chaos reigned and Orochimaru was there to be their 'savior'. He went to war and gathered all those he could trust enough to fight his battle for him. Many demons died, many women were taken as spoils of war, and many children were left to roam the lands alone.

One stood against Orochimaru, fully armored and full of bloodlust. Kyuubi wielded the elements and a dangerous spear, easily decimating the snake demon's numbers. As the fighting grew relentless and bloody, a small family had traveled from the south and was swept away in the vicious altercation. Kakashi was only a cub of five human years back then, barely a toddler in demon. His family kept him close at all times, yet it proved futile… the little cub was taken by a rogue Kitsune looking for leverage against a growing threat. Unfortunately, they didn't think the cub himself could be a threat.

Kakashi is a born genius and his intellect has never dulled, only growing sharper. Even as a tiny infant, which five human years would put him at, he easily outsmarted his captor. The little cub was loose within enemy lines, unable to be located or caught again. The rest of his clan had little worries about the tiny runt they all loved, yet Kyuubi was beside herself with this development. Her motherly instinct told her these snow leopards were crazy and incompetent to raise children. She stormed the snake demon's den and laid waste to… well… to what was left. Kakashi had been busy in his innocent play, turning well over half of the enemy's stronghold into his own little winter wonderland. Orochimaru was left untouched, hiding in the deep tunnels that hadn't been touched by dangerous ice and snow.

Kyuubi located the snake herself. Her mate, however, was the one that took out Orochimaru. With him gone and the revelation of just how easy it was to cause this disaster, the demons relented in crowning a king. They chose Kyuubi and Minato, yet the Kitsune had little desire to care for an entire demonic world. Kyuubi quickly passed the title over to the Hatake clan. Although she worried about their ability to care for anything, they had proven themselves capable leaders on the battlefield and sharp strategists. They also showed a depth of insight the majority of demons lacked, an intellect unseen within the area they lived, and the morality and reason every leader needs and most lacked. After the leader of the Hatake pack was crowned, more riots broke out. These were caused by Orochimaru's supporters that survived the battles. Others fought for the crown, a couple managing to kill at least two leaders of the Hatake pack. One was Kakashi's grandfather, the current king at the time. Kakashi's father was third in line for the crown, yet was the one in charge after only a year. He proved impossible to defeat, nicknamed the White Fang because of the ease with which he flawed through the battlefields. Whereas his father and brother were more rulers, he was a warrior and no one was better at what he did. The riots were quickly quelled with the knowledge they would have to wait for Death to take the new Hatake ruler… the wait was a long one and he died of natural causes.

***Back with Kyuubi***

The smoke unfurls and the small flame figures pop and crackle as they're extinguished. Everyone is quiet for a long time, Sasuke attempting to take all this in as they wait for Kyuubi to end her tale. She sighs and returns the elements she used for the story to the fireplace.

"Do you understand now?" she wonders. "Orochimaru had many loyal followers, but two or three that were extremely powerful. Do you recall who they were? One was your kidnapper."

All eyes are turned to the demon lord, his features serious and hard. Sasuke feels a spark of pride in his father at the sight, knowing without a doubt he's mulling over a thousand different plans to…

"… I'm always so bad at these things," Kakashi chuckles sheepishly. "I just can't recall the man that took me… I'm sure my siblings would be able to figure it out."

And that spark of pride is killed, just like that. Sasuke sighs in irritation, yet catches the look of fury deep within his father's mismatched eyes. He may say he doesn't remember, but something tells Sasuke he knows perfectly well who did it.

"Kabuto was your abductor," Madara frowns. "His other two supporters were more ambitious… Gaara of the Sand's father, whom he ran out of town, and an unknown warrior that lived near the marshes."

* * *

><p>Whoo-hoo! XD Now we at least know that ONE of Orochimaru's past supporters are off the list! Yea! Progress! Now I just have to figure out a little more of the story! I hope everyone's enjoying it a bit! I'll try to keep up with it, but that might be difficult. I'm taking the summer off to write my book, I have to make some anime plushies for a party my friend is throwing, and I have all my other fics I'm working on ^^; Thank goodness my exams are Tuesday and I can forget school afterward!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I've been preoccupied ^^; Here's the next update! Yea! Not much happens in this chapter unfortunately, but you learn a little more about the ones keeping Naruto captive. Not as mysterious as my 'Maid for Crime' mystery, as you should know at least two people behind it now. If you don't... I'm not telling ;p Anyway, on with the fic! 8D

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Silence has always been irritating to the fox kit, Naruto humming to himself within his cell to fill it. He knows it'll be a while before he's rescued, but he couldn't help his earlier eagerness when he spoke to his sister. A part of him had held onto the image of her and Sasuke coming within a day or two to save him. He's heard voices echoing within the dank hallway outside his cell, yet didn't recognize any of them. They never talk about anything worthwhile, always arguing about petty things he would expect himself and Hikari to squabble over.

"The plan is flawless!" a deep voice snaps.

Naruto's ears perk up and swivel in that direction, yet his body stays put. Every time he gets close to the entrance, the voices stop talking… as though they know he's listening to them. Instead, he pretends to sleep on the dingy little futon they threw in when his complaining got on their nerves. Unfortunately for them, whining is something Naruto's become an expert at. You had to be good at that if you wanted to get anything from Kyuubi after she said 'no'.

"Kabuto laid the basis of it, his mind is genius," that voice states. "Once we get that little runt out from under his father's watchful eye, Kakashi will willingly give up the throne."

"Have you forgotten what happened during the war?" an older voice scoffs. "That little Hatake misfit wiped out Orochimaru's forces within a few days! What makes you think his son will be any different?"

"You've heard the rumors of Kyuubi's kittlings, yet the one we've captured has yet to make a peep in aggression. Those markings will hold, they're made for the most powerful demons and they'll work on a little runt of a snow leopard as well."

More mumbling and uncertainty traverses to Naruto's large ears, his nose picking up a strange scent among all these rogue demons… the scent of lavenders and herbs. Curiously, he opens one blue eye to peek at the entrance to his cell. A small demon fox, lithe and feminine although he smells like a male, watches him back from the other side of the bars.

"Are you hungry?" they ask in a soft tone.

Naruto, unclear how to address the strange demon, nods slowly and slips from his cot to crouch on the floor. The smaller demon begins putting a tray together; kneeling at the bars to the door and sending a warning glare the blonde kit's way.

"If you attempt to escape, you won't be fed for three days," he states.

"Wow… that's a bit harsh," the kit frowns. "When I run off during the times I'm grounded, mom only takes away dessert for two."

"Might I remind you, you're in the clutches of some very harsh men," the raven kit comments, though humor dances in their dark eyes. "I'll be caring for you, but I can only do as much as they allow. Three days is the minimum for trying to escape… it could be longer depending on their mood."

Naruto huffs and sits down, turning his face away from the dark kit as he pushes the food into the room. After the seals are raised once more, Naruto heads over to eat.

"You're supposed to be taking care of me, right?" Naruto asks. "So talk to me. I hate the silence. I know I'm a prisoner, but I haven't done anything to be punished."

His large ears are drooping as he speaks, eyes huge and watery to get the full effect he's looking for. As expected, the other relents and sits outside the cell to talk. It isn't a long conversation, but Naruto learns much about what's going on. Sasuke is the real target, something that doesn't settle well with the blonde fox, and Kakashi's throne is the goal.

"He'd probably hand it over without the threat," Naruto snorts in humor. "Lazy ass snow leopard."

"… What do you mean?"

"He hates his title, has ever since it was passed to him," the blonde shrugs. "Mom told me he begged on his hands and knees for his dad to pick someone else, but no luck. He was the strongest."

"… Was? He's not anymore?"

"Who the hell knows," Naruto shrugs. "He doesn't use his power anymore. Hasn't since the end of that war from what I've heard."

"You know this to be true?"

"I spend mating season hiding in their backyard because I've thrashed every one of them," the fox laughs. "You should've seen their faces! Priceless! The only one that gave me trouble was Sasuke, as you can plainly see… but I let him win. Don't tell him that, his ego will take a serious blow."

The black kit nods thoughtfully, eyes looking back toward the direction those voices came, and Naruto knows he's planted a few seeds within their mind. After a long moment, the other kit stands to leave and Naruto heads over to his bed. He reclines and closes his eyes, casting his mind out to locate his twin.

*What the hell are you bothering me for! * Hikari hisses. *I'm trying to kick your mate's ass! *

*Good luck with that. *

*I'd have better luck if you'd leave me be! *

The hostility of her aura fades and Naruto knows she's stopped their fight when that hostility turns to irritation… Sasuke is no doubt pressing her for answers on his whereabouts.

*Your mate is a pain in my ass! What's up? *

*I've been playing, Hikari. *

That's all he has to say for his twin to get a devilish grin upon her features. Sasuke shivers at the look, his older brother taking a step away and pulling him as well. When one of Kyuubi's bloodline gets that look, it doesn't bode well for those they deem their victim. When she disconnects her mind from Naruto's, she turns and sets her sights on those waiting for an answer. She doesn't have to say anything, Kyuubi picking up on the look and setting her own features into a prideful one… her little kittling just may have pushed their attack up a few days.

* * *

><p>Yeah... that kind of... was a sucky ending. Sorry T^T I'll try to do better next time. I'm coming up to the end as far as I know, which may be longer than the typical chapters... or I'll leave off on a really dramatic cliffy that will have you all cursing my penname ;p Either way, it's fast approaching. Well, it's approaching as fast as can be expected with my mind elsewhere ^^;<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Only a couple more chapters to go. I'm sorry if the last ones aren't satisfactory, but I wrote them all in one day and I really suck at fight scenes. T^T It's a weakness I'm not afraid to admit. I hate to say this, but I'm sort of glad this fic is coming to an end. It's so hard to go from the GrimmIchi mindset to the SasuNaru mindset. I mean, if they were all from the same anime or manga it probably wouldn't be so hard ^^; Anyway, enjoy the last few chapters. Just so you know, I have no clue what I'm updating after this one is complete... just expect a random one. =)

Naruto: Random is awesome! XD

Sasuke: Random is the only personality trait of yours that gets on my nerves. *rolls eyes*

Naruto: That's not true... I'm sure there are many of my personality traits that get on your nerves.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Sasuke is sitting outside with Hikari, the two having just gotten through with yet another violent fight. They're lying in the grass, staring in hatred at each other as they listen to their parents talking inside. The garden is one of Sasuke favorite areas, as he can hear everything from the meeting room anywhere within it. A startled yelp from outside the garden walls alerts them to another presence, Sai and Sakura rushing in with Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Gaara of the Sand is here," Kiba shouts.

Everyone is in the gardens at that announcement, wary and ready to defend should this turn out to be one of their enemies. Granted Gaara's father was the one working for Orochimaru all those years ago, but they're not certain if the redheaded raccoon followed in his father's footsteps. The redhead walks into the garden, green eyes hard and certain of every move he makes.

"I'm here to see Neji," he remarks quietly. "I was told I could find him here."

"… Yeah," Sasuke replies caught off guard. "I'll go get him."

Neji had been asked to stay the night after Naruto's abduction, Kakashi hoping the Hyuuga would be enough to watch over his cub. Out of all Sasuke's cousins, the Hyuuga family has been the closest to him and has treated him well. Neji is in Sasuke's room, picking up his things for the day.

"Neji, you have a visitor," Sasuke calls.

"Really? I wonder who it could be."

"Gaara of the Sand."

The raven haired male hesitates in his actions a moment, a light blush touching the bridge of his nose before he shakes it off. After a moment, he stands and stiffly exits the room with Sasuke trailing behind him.

Out in the garden, everyone is staring at Gaara as though he'll attack at any minute. When Neji and Sasuke rejoin the group, Kakashi immediately pushes his cub behind him in an attempt to protect him should things turn south.

"Neji Hyuuga," Gaara comments in that soft tone of his. "I have come to accept your offer… I want to be your mate."

There's a long silence from those watching, everyone practically face planting at the announcement. Neji smirks in triumph, striding over to the reluctant male before pulling him into a kiss. It's all too clear who the dominant is in this relationship, as Neji is pressing this fact with all he is.

"Okay… that was random," Sakura remarks. "I was seriously expecting someone to…"

A blast of fire slams against the garden wall before she can finish, tearing it down with so much force a few of the younger demons are knocked out by the debris. Sasuke steps forward, yet Kakashi pushes him back once more and Itachi moves to the Demon Lord's side. Troops pool into the area, early triumph in their eyes as they glare at the group.

"Hello," Kakashi greets with a happy arch to his eyes. "What a wonderful and unexpected surprise! How might I help you?"

"You can start by handing over your throne… or the little Kitsune will die."

All eyes turn to the voice that provides that comment, Kakashi's narrowing only a moment before his gaze turns light hearted once more. The man is a shark demon, his element being water… one he's extremely well taught in.

"Ah… Zabuza," he chuckles. "How wonderful to see you again. I believe last we met… I had turned you into an ice cube."

"It's an insult I have not forgotten," the raven haired man snarls. "Now… the throne for the Kitsune, or the death of Kyuubi's kittling. It's your choice."

"And if you're all here, how are you to kill Naruto?"

"I've left behind a loyal follower to take care of loose ends should I not return," he chuckles meanly.

"Then don't let me stop you from leaving! Good-bye now, have a safe journey!" Kakashi waves enthusiastically.

Zabuza growls in irritation, pacing in his spot a few moments before ordering his men forward. They're about halfway to the group when Gaara steps between them, fury in his green orbs as he bares fang in a snarl.

"How dare you attack my mate's family!" he hisses out.

Neji grins widely at his mate's show of aggression, the very thing that drew him to the submissive male. Though Gaara holds so much power and temper, he stands for those he loves and he's been the only one for Neji since they first met. The ground rumbles beneath them, the raccoon's element being earth, and the other demons scramble away from the known danger.

"Now, now," Kakashi smiles. "As much as I love your enthusiasm, they've come to fight me."

"We've been told you're too soft for this position," Zabuza grins. "I'm going to kill you now and take your throne! I'll lead this demonic world into a glorious era of battle and bloodshed!"

"Yeah… that doesn't work for me," Kakashi muses. "Your ambition seems a tad heated… perhaps you should chill."

The air around the small army goes chilly, crystals of ice breaking out along the ground and the demons' skin. Zabuza watches in shock as his army is taken out in seconds, flash frozen with just a word from the Demon Lord. Growling in anger, he tears the ice away from his men, charging at the snow leopard with mismatched eyes.

"You won't win this time!" he shouts in rage.

"Ah, but I will," Kakashi chuckles as he dodges an attack. "You see… it would seem you've been fed lies by a crafty kittling."

He easily keeps Sasuke behind him and shielded as he dodges the large blade of ice, a frown marring his features at the sight. Water elements don't normally master ice, just the liquid form. When they're able to master beyond their own element's basic form, they've gained a fair amount of power and are strong enough to be a threat. He'll have to work harder to keep his cub safe.

* * *

><p>There you have it, the enemy is revealed... although you should've known who it was in the last chapter. I mean, come on... Haku is a dead giveaway 9 times out of 10. Well, I'm off to work on my novel and do some stuff around the house I don't want to do. =) Sorry the note isn't as long, but I'm very eager to get something done on my book. Yesterday I only wrote one chapter ^^; It wasn't very long, BUT IT WAS AWESOME! XD That being said, 'til next time! ;p<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Last chapter is tomorrow, just so you know. I threw in something new last minute, so don't complain if it doesn't go well with the story. It just sort of happened. ^^; Okay, now that that's out of the way... sorry I posted late. I got on earlier to do so, but got sidetracked and started on my novel before posting. =) Now we can finally get on to the confrontation! YEA CONFRONTATION! XD

Naruto: Seriously? Confrontation is not a good thing, you know! =(

Sasuke: What world did you grow up in again? Oh, that's right... you were the king of Isle de dumbass. *rolls eyes*

Naruto: Hey! Can't you be just a little nicer? Last I remember, I was being held captive in this fic! D=

Sasuke: Yeah... I feel bad for your captors. *sympathetic tone*

Naruto: MY CAPTORS! YOU SHOULD BE FEELING BAD FOR ME! *shakes fists*

Sasuke: ... I'm sure it'll happen eventually, but I'm just not feeling it at the moment.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The punches and kicks are thrown in a blur, Sasuke getting scooted around the battlefield as he tries to keep out of the way. He stumbles backward when Kakashi boots him further behind him, hitting the ground and mewling in annoyance. Itachi moves to gather him, yet Sasuke has had enough. His eyes glow in his fury, the skies opening up as snow and hail pour down, and everyone backs away quickly. This is a power lost to time, one that dwarfs some of the strongest elders. This is the power of the Dark Prince of Demons, the first demon to walk the earth before they appointed a Demon Lord. The Dark Prince held power over the very atmosphere, causing epic storms and life altering travesties.

"Hell yeah!" Hikari cheers. "Baby brother got a fucking wild cat! Go, Sasuke, the Dark Prince of Demons!"

"Hikari, this isn't the type of power to encourage," Arashi says nervously. "It's very dangerous. It ended up killing the last user."

"Kick their asses!" Kyuubi shouts.

Arashi sighs and hangs his head, thoroughly defeated in the face of the females in his family. Sasuke stands, eyes distant as his massive power takes over in all areas. Madara pulls Itachi away when he attempts to reach his brother, keeping a strong hold on the older son as Kakashi watches in a mixture of uncertainty and dismay. The snow leopard gene carries the small genetic needed to awaken the Dark Prince's power, but he honestly thought Sasuke had been passed up. Now he has to worry about his cub dying from trying to contain such massive amounts of energy.

"I want my mate," he hisses out in a trance-stricken tone. "Give me my mate… or I'll kill you."

"… We'll settle this soon, Kakashi," Zabuza growls. "Don't think this new development will stop me from getting the throne! Remember, we still have that little kittling."

"Not for long," Sasuke murmurs.

"You won't live long enough to see him again," the shark grins meanly.

In a wave of water, the enemy and his army are washed away from the seething cub. Hikari watches as Sasuke's aura fluctuates violently, thin cuts within his skin spreading as blood trickles from his eyes. He grasps his head in both hands, crying out in pain as this strange new power tears up his insides. No one approaches him save Kakashi, his cub's aura slamming into him and pushing him away with a strike to his now bleeding cheek. Hikari pulls away from her father; eyes alight with her ire, and steps past the fuming snow leopard's aura. The sound of her hand striking his cheek seems to echo in the ruined garden, shocking those around them.

"Pull yourself together!" she snarls. "If you're stupid enough to get yourself killed, Naruto will blame me for not looking out for you! Are you really willing to let him go? What'll happen to my brother when you're gone? Are you even aware of the fact we could track those dumbasses down and get Naruto back if you weren't acting like a complete moron?"

As she berates the snow leopard cub, as she's so good at doing, Sasuke's eyes begin to clear a little more. His aura dies down, this new power dissipating slowly as his energy is expended until the level drops back down to normal.

"Honestly," Hikari huffs. "What the hell would you do without me? You're lucky you're mated to Naruto, or you'd end up killing yourself within a week! Let's go, you're wasting valuable hunting time!"

"Sasuke, now is not the time to be sidetracked," Madara sighs. "Why don't you just find another mate?"

Sasuke moves faster than he ever has, most likely charged with his new power, and slams his uncle into the side of the house with a snarl. The air around them is chilled once more, ice creeping up the side of the house as it turns black.

"Naruto is the only one for me," he hisses. "I won't let _anyone_ take him from me! Let's go, Hikari… It's time to find my mate."

She nods eagerly, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her. Gaara and Neji join them on their hunt, the redhead having known Naruto almost as long as Kiba. They start a few feet from the wall, noting the damp trail left behind by that wave. With determined features, they follow the trail and hope when they reach Naruto the blonde will still be alive.

Naruto was lying in his cell when the silence hit him, so he's been lying there wondering where everyone is for a while now. Tired of wondering what's going on, he meanders over to the entranceway. His large ears flicker in attempt to catch some sort of noise, noting footsteps coming his way hurriedly. The raven fox is there, a distressed expression on his features.

"Hey, Haku," Naruto greets. "What's up?"

"We must hurry," the other kittling comments. "They've all left, but they'll be back soon… and they'll kill you."

Haku has gotten to know Naruto while he's been locked away, the blonde's magnetic personality easily befriending him. He simply can't see Naruto getting killed, not when he's the only friend Haku has. The raven kittling drops the barrier locking Naruto away, pulling the blonde fox along the dark twisting hallways with him.

"Haku, I don't think this is a good idea," Naruto murmurs. "Kakashi isn't a pushover; no one has a chance against him."

"All the worse for you," Haku sighs. "Zabuza will take his rage out on you for his defeat. We need to get away before they get back."

"But…"

"If something happens, just go," the raven comments. "I know you can disappear, I've heard of your talents with the elements. Just leave me behind"

"Haku…"

Naruto knows he'd never be able to do that; he would fight to protect Haku as he would any of his friends. As they come upon the exit, a tall form blocks their way. Both kittlings skid to a stop, the raven cowering in fear as he sends an urgent look to Naruto. The blonde refuses to leave him behind, crouching down to fight with a growl. Something tells him Sasuke is close… he just has to hold on until he get there.

* * *

><p>DRAMA! The next best thing besides confrontation! XD I couldn't decide how Naruto was gonna get away and Aliendroid wanted Sasuke to save him, but I wanted Haku to be a good guy... so I improvised! I hope this works out well enough. =) Okay, I'm off to work on my novel. I just got to a good part! =D Laters! =3<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

This is the end, no more, it's all over... I'm sure you get the picture ;p I threw in a nice little scene for all the readers that put up with my ridiculous limitations. I'm sure you've all noticed these chapters are shorter than my other fics by now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter to this fic. =) Onward! To the rescue of Naruto and the destruction of their enemy!

Naruto: I get away on my own, right? Because I'm that kickass? *jumps aroudn excitedly*

Vae: ... Uh... sure, let's go with that! =)

Naruto: Yes! I knew I could get away without Sasuke's help! *cheers*

Sasuke: You do know she's lying to you to make you feel better, right?

Naruto: ... You're evil. *pouts*

Sasuke: And yet _I'm_ the one that saves your ass. How nice is that? Insulting your savior in such a manner.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Zabuza slams a fist into Naruto's face, throwing the young kit back into Haku and towering over them both. Of all those around him he expected to defy him, the raven kittling wasn't one of them. He adopted Haku after the other's parents were murdered by a rival clan, raised him from a tiny kit with more care than he's ever shown another.

"I suppose this means you've outlived your usefulness," he snarls. "No matter… I'll take care of you myself, just as I have all these years before."

Naruto stands between them, blood trickling from his temple and fangs bared as his ears lay back. His claws itch to tear into this demon's flesh, his temper rising at the thought of Haku getting hurt, and he realizes… he's turning into his sister.

"Damn it all to hell," he whines. "I knew she was a bad influence on me!"

"I was going to kill you anyway," the shark snaps. "You're just making that choice easier on me!"

Before he can strike, the air goes cold. Naruto shivers at the freezing cold, scooting back to huddle near Haku. The two take on their animal forms, the thick fur keeping them warm in the face of this winter chill. The sun is completely blocked by thick clouds outside, the world around washed in pitch, and from the tree line they can see glowing red orbs. Sasuke stands at the ready, his new power quick to balance out for use in the face of a missing mate. His eyes are nothing but sockets of light it seems, blood trailing from them in thick rivers of tears, and his claws seem a bit longer than they should be.

"Zabuza!" he calls in a ghostly monotonous tone. "I've come for my mate… and your head."

"My fight is with your father."

"It was _my_ mate you stole. Your quarrel was transferred upon that endeavor."

With an irritated growl, Zabuza sends a blast of chilly water toward the snow leopard cub. Sasuke frowns as simply stares at the wave, turning it to ice that shatters before it touches him. The shards hang within the air and drift slowly on an unseen wind. After only a moment, they turn so the sharp tips are pointed at Zabuza… and are darting through the air in his direction. Without thinking, the shark grabs Naruto and uses him as a shield. Sasuke takes a sharp intake of breath, those icy daggers stilling inches from harming the fox.

"Naruto," he breathes out.

"Sasuke!" the blonde shouts as he changes forms again.

His more human form struggles against the shark, eager to return to his mate, and the sight only draws more fury from the snow leopard. He darts forward, stopping behind Zabuza with a speed they can't follow, and throws a punch with a fist covered in ice. Naruto scrambles away, the ice covered fist connecting with the shark's jaw and loosening a few razor sharp teeth. As he staggers back and spits them out, Hikari and Gaara sneak in to pull Naruto away. He sends a distressed look Haku's way, finding the raven kit being guided by Neji. Without realizing he's lost his leverage, Zabuza draws his sword of ice with a flick of his wrist.

"Enough games," he snaps.

"You didn't strike me as one that plays around."

"Arrogant little brat! I'll put you in your place yet!"

He roars as he runs forward, sword arching down to strike the cub. Sasuke doesn't seem to move, but when the blade comes down he's not standing where he once was. Those glowing eyes of red are staring calmly back, the power of the Dark Prince once more taking over Sasuke's mind… but this time, he's in control. The ice on his hand lengthens with a myriad of cracks, growing into four long claws that he slams into Zabuza's gut. The tearing flesh and clothe is audible, the man's eyes widening in his shock as he falls to the ground. Those claws morph into a saber, the snow leopard cub swinging down and slicing cleaning through the shark's neck. Once he's positive the demon is dead, the light in his eyes recedes and he turns his dark gaze onto his mate.

"Naruto," he sighs in relief as he turns to the fox.

The blonde is huddled by his friends and sister, Zabuza's men just now coming out to learn what's keeping their leader. They scream in anger as they rush the group, Gaara slamming a foot down on the ground. It shakes violently, spires jutting from the soil to skewer those too close for his comfort. Neji places a hand on the redhead's shoulder to calm him, glaring at those that still stand before raising a hand so his palm faces them. His eyes glow slightly as do theirs, their memories erased with the help of his power over the mind. Sasuke hurries over and pulls the fox into his arms, breathing in the scent he thought he'd never partake in again.

"It's time to go home, my mate," he whispers.

"What about Haku? It's not his fault, that man used him!" Naruto protests. "He didn't want to do what he did, he was guilted into it."

"Calm down. We'll take him before my father," Sasuke assures. "He's a fair demon, if anything."

The fox nods and the group heads home, satisfied with the fact their enemies no longer have the memory of their uprising. With their leader gone, there'll be no urge to carry out his plans. Sasuke keeps Naruto close to him, unwilling to let the other out of his grasp now that he has him back.

Kakashi is pacing the palace entrance in wait of his cub, nervous about his newly acquired condition and scared he'll lose the cub he's raised. When Sasuke steps into their home with hardly a scratch on him, Kakashi has him in his arms in only seconds.

"My precious cub!" he cries out. "I thought I'd never see you again! Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"Dad! Calm down!" Sasuke shouts in a muffled voice.

Thanks to the fact Kakashi is practically suffocating him by pressing his face into his chest, Sasuke can barely talk. He's lucky Itachi knows him well enough to pull him away before he blacks out.

"What happened?" he demands.

"I killed Zabuza," Sasuke shrugs. "Neji erased the memories of those left behind. If you'll excuse me, I'd like take my mate to bed."

He grabs a blushing Naruto's wrist and drags him away, sending Neji a look that clearly states he's to take care of any loose ends. The raven nods in agreement, hoping Kakashi will give him one of the spare rooms tonight. Gaara is right at his side, Neji reaching over to grasp his hand and pull him against his side snuggly.

Sasuke gently pushes Naruto against the bedroom door, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. The fox moans in anticipation, reaching behind him in order to open the door. After it's open, he turns and scampers into the room. Sasuke grins widely, following his mate and locking door behind him.

"I missed you," he comments with a purr.

"Oh? Come show me how much," the Kitsune grins as he lies back on the bed.

The snow leopard cub crawls along the mattress until he's hovering over Naruto, leaning down to kiss him deeply as a hand traces along his chest and abdomen. Clothes are easily removed, Sasuke's tail wrapping around his thigh and tickling the inner skin. His fingers reach for a small bottle in the nightstand, his lips sucking on Naruto's collarbone as he searches. The fingers in his raven locks tug as his fox moans, one long leg hooking around his waist eagerly. He carefully squirts some cool lotion on his fingers, rubbing it between his fingers before slicking the fox's entrance.

"Sasuke," Naruto purrs. "Hurry."

He carefully stretches his mate, loving the sounds of ecstasy that pour from the Kitsune's lips. He brushes the other's prostate, the blonde screaming in pleasure as he tugs raven locks harder. Deciding the other is prepared enough, Sasuke coats him member with the lotion and presses into the body beneath him. He slams into the fox repeatedly, ignoring the claws biting into his shoulders as Naruto begs for more.

"Mm… so good… Ah!" the fox gasps. "S-Sasuke! More! H-Harder!"

"So beautiful," the snow leopard murmurs. "And mine."

He growls the last word, moving harder and faster to reclaim the mate that was taken from him. The fox, eyes half-lidded and dilated in his pleasure, gazes upon his mate as he's penetrated repeatedly. His body inches up the mattress as it rocks from the force of the demon's thrusts. Naruto pushes back, his hips working to add more to this little dance. Sasuke's free hand grips the arousal between them, stroking in time with his thrusts. Naruto can feel the warmth pool, panting eagerly as it finally bursts forth. His body shivers as his release coats their stomachs and Sasuke's hand, his insides clenching around the raven haired demons engorged member and forcing his own release. Sasuke's warm fluids fill Naruto, his fingers digging roughly into the fox's hips as he stills himself deep within his mate.

"Mm," Naruto hums to himself tiredly. "You… must've missed me… a whole bunch."

Sasuke chuckles at the comment, the two trying to catch their breath as he pulls out and lies beside his lover. He grabs his shirt and wipes them clean, pulling the fox into his arms to cuddle afterward. Naruto doesn't take long to fall asleep, yet Sasuke can't find that same escape. He's too wound up from so long without his mate, worried someone else will take him away. His nerves eventually wake Naruto.

"What's wrong?" he wonders.

"I… I can't lose you again," he murmurs.

"You won't, I promise," the blonde smiles warmly. "I'm never leaving your side again. If I have to visit home, I'll just have to take you with me. Hikari would never leave me in peace if I didn't… you're her new favorite punching bag."

Sasuke laughs at the admittance, relaxing now that he knows his mate won't be running off anytime soon. He holds him closer and closes his eyes, both falling asleep in one another's arms. Sasuke doesn't need anything more than his mate and he knows that… Naruto is his life and with him he'll always be happy.

* * *

><p>THE END! Lol! ;p Hope it wasn't too irritating to sit through =) Since that's all for this one, I'm now down to about 7 fics! Go me! Now that that's all over, I'm off to do something constructive... or attempt to do something constructive ^^;<p> 


End file.
